


Un poco más.

by 00F



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00F/pseuds/00F
Summary: El amanecer ya se apreciaba en el cielo y el muchacho se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano helada.





	Un poco más.

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginémonos a Eurus como un varón, como Ben Whishaw par ser mas exactos.

Solo miraba por la ventana, detrás de las montañas el cálido atardecer. Con las rugosas manos se cubría un ojo y luego el otro, alternándolas, no queriéndose adentrar en la oscuridad. Hacía meses que perdió las gafas.  
En su boca temblorosa descansaba un cigarro, había olvidado la cuenta de cuantos había fumado el día de hoy, la habitación del departamento llena ya de humo. Su cabeza nublada de pensamientos desde que perdió la paz y empezó el castigo. La sangre en sus botas hervía como magma. Le daba nauseas, le oprimía el pecho y punzaba su corazón con cada latido. Siempre le han preguntado, ¿Qué más puede desear un hombre que lo tiene todo?, ahora él se hace la pregunta inversa, ¿Que queda de un hombre que ya no tiene nada?

El violento toser de una persona lo puso en alerta, sus ojos moviéndose en dirección al baño. Con el antebrazo se secó el sudor de la frente, tiró el cigarro a algún lugar y tomó su sombrero para ocultar su desaliñado cabello. Avanzó a paso firme hasta atravesar la puerta del baño y observar el motivo de su inminente locura.

\-- ¿Cómo te sientes?-- Preguntó cauteloso mientras con esfuerzo se ponía de rodillas al lado de la bañera, donde se encontraba su acompañante. La desesperanza transformada en las losetas de ese baño, que antes era blanco y ahora sumergidas en fría sangre oscura. El otro solo alzó la mirada a su rostro, pero si verlo realmente. Los ojos antes claros como el mismo cielo se veían opacos y oscuros, casi ciegos. Su mente atada al hondo recuerdo de la reciente amputación, el brazo aun drenándose en el lavabo.

\--.... Me imagino que me siento como te sentiste en aquella ocasión, o incluso mejor debido a que tenemos equipo quirúrgico y no una cierra.-- Con mucho trabajo hablaba, saliendo de la anestesia, señalando con la mano que no tenia, hacia la pierna del otro que hacía meses dejó de existir.

Le observo en silencio, como tocia entre palabras, como le parecía delirar. Era evidente que no había funcionado, su piel cada vez mas pálida, las venas más oscuras se marcaban con el paso del tiempo.  
\--Arriba, vamos a la cama.-- Le tomó con cuidado, un nudo en su garganta, el cuerpo mucho más delgado de lo que parecía y aun más ligero, eso no evitó que la prótesis de su pierna se quejara ante el peso extra. Con suma paciencia se adentró al corredor que lo llevaba a la habitación para descansarlo sobre el viejo y polvoso colchón, lleno de manchas y resortes de fuera, en todo el trayecto el otro intentaba acariciarlo con el fantasma de su mano. Dejando un camino a sus pies de sangre seca, en la forma de la huella de sus botas. Alrededor volviéndose mas oscuro conforme pasaban los minutos.

Acarició con ternura sus rizados cabellos azabache, un firme recordatorio de que la noche se acercaba inminente y con ella sus consecuencias. El pensamiento de que la vida es efímera atacó su mente y nunca lo había sentido tan presente como ahora, no lo pensó cuando la epidemia apareció, ni cuando lo desalojaron de su casa, cuando se encontraba solo rodeado de personas infectadas, aun cuando no pudo localizar a su hermano y no sabe si sigue vivo, jamás cruzó por su mente cuando perdió la pierna, solo hasta este momento, donde el muchacho en sus brazos tiempo atrás le ayudo a escapar y ya no se separo de él, a pesar de tener malos modales y orinar en cualquier lugar.

\--Ya no podre tocar el violín para ti...-- Dijo el más joven, con sumo esfuerzo y una sonrisa cansada en el rostro pálido, labios temblorosos apenas capaz de hablar.

Sus pequeñas ocurrencias siempre le han alegrado el corazón -- Desde que te conozco nunca me has podido demostrar que realmente eras un violinista.

\--No nos hemos topado con un violín, aunque lo hubiésemos hecho es muy ruidoso, no nos arriesgaría.

\--Pretextos.

Los ojos llorosos miraban a los otros inyectados en sangre, el calor de un cuerpo desesperado contra el calor de otro hirviendo en fiebre, uno al borde de la locura y el otro cercano al delirio. Ambos sintiéndose morir en cualquier momento.  
Nunca había experimentado una noche tan corta, el tiempo avanzando entre platicas sobre los buenos tiempos, antes del virus. Abrazados mirando a la oscuridad, muy cerca, el sudor de uno fundiéndose con el otro. En ocasiones el mayor soplándole con su sombrero cuando tenía un ataque de tos, o abrazándole con fuerza ante alguna convulsión, ayudándole a vomitar o simplemente acariciando su cabello como si de un cachorro se tratara, que para él solo era una joven criatura que no tenía idea de lo que pasa en el mundo y había tenido la desgracia de ser mordido por un asqueroso infectado.

El amanecer ya se apreciaba en el cielo y el muchacho se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano helada.

\--Prometiste que lo harías...

\--Lo haré.

\--Ya es tiempo...

\--Solo dame unos minutos más.

Ya se había acabado toda la morfina y el otro aun seguía sufriendo, a pesar de no tener fuerzas para quejarse lo notaba en su rostro, su aliento ya muy débil.

Se levantó para observar por la ventana lo que sería su último amanecer, mientras se fumaba un cigarro, que le sabia más amargo de lo habitual; quería serenarse y pensar las cosas con más calma aunque sabía que con lo menos que contaba era con tiempo. A lo largo del tiempo había vivido situaciones similares pero nunca en esa circunstancia.

Con un fuerte vació en su estomago se acercó al otro y se arrodillo a su lado, volteando su rostro para apreciarlo mejor, grabando ese último momento en lo que le quedaba de memoria.

\--Acuéstate a mi lado...

Obedeció sin objeciones.

\--Sin tan solo tuviéramos un poco mas...

Quiso contestar pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitió. Solo acurrucó al más joven contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo con delicadeza, la cabeza negra sobre su pecho, mirándose a los ojos.

\--Nos conocimos en un momento difícil del mundo, pero si dependiera de mi, podría pasar mil y un veces más, porque gracias a eso pude conocerte...-- El mayor solo podía afirmar con la cabeza, sus ojos húmedos -- ¿Crees que nos volvamos encontrar en otra vida...?

Tan pronto termino de hablar el otro, gruesas y calientes lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, quemándole la piel; se acercó para besarle con dulzura, acariciando con la lengua los labios resecos, el otro apenas con fuerza para moverlos un poco y corresponder. Con una mano acariciaba la negra melena y la otra mano bajaba a uno de los costados de su pierna, sujetando el revólver y quitando el seguro.  
El sonido metálico hizo que ambos se detuvieran para volver a observarse, el más joven derramó un par de lagrimas cuando sintió el arma en su nuca. Sollozos se escuchaban por todo el cuarto, ya no valía la pena hacerse el fuerte cuando vas a perder lo único que aun tienes. La trayectoria era perfecta para acabar con la vida de ambos. Lo que más le dolía era esa alma joven que le amaba con locura aun cuando él no le había dado motivos para hacerlo. "La situación podría haber sido diferente" solía decir, "la situación es perfecta" le contestaba.

\--Te amo, Charles...

\--Te amo, Eurus.

Se dieron un último beso, plasmando todas sus emociones en él, la devoción de un efímero amor.

Jaló el gatillo.


End file.
